


Forget Me Not

by Pudgiewinkle



Series: Forget Me Not [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Heart Break, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Slow Build, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudgiewinkle/pseuds/Pudgiewinkle
Summary: After waking up in the hospital after being in a coma,  Nami has to relearn who she is.  With the anxiety of not knowing anything about herself, and the stress of the world in a normal situation, Nami luckily has someone in her Corner.  Nico Robin carefully guides her through life, giving her the means to remember who she is.What Nami can't figure out is why.
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Forget Me Not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192688
Comments: 31
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

A woman sat up in a hospital bed, barely listening to what the doctor was telling her. She had been in an accident that resulted in her being in a coma for seven weeks. She had made a steady recovery from her injuries but just hadn’t woken up until an hour ago. Her body felt tired and she wanted to go back to sleep, but the doctor had a few more tests to run on her before she’d let her do that. So she listened and looked around. There were flowers surrounding her bed and citrus fruits in a bowl beside her. She looked down to see a hand gently clasped around hers. The hand belonged to a beautiful, tan with sky blue eyes woman. She looked at her with a calm smile, gently squeezing her hand as the doctor explained what the next steps were. Her eyes are as blue as the sky, giving her a sense of calm. The doctor just kept talking on and on about what to look forward to and how good she’s doing so far.

She looked at the woman holding her hand, “Excuse me.” she said, placing her other hand on the woman’s hand. “But what’s my name?”

The woman was taken aback for just a moment, her face twitching but very quickly returning to the calm smile it had once had, hiding any negative emotion from everyone in the room within a split second. “Your name is Nami Bellmere. Do you know my name?”

Nami shook her head.

“My name is Robin.” she said softly. She squeezed Nami’s hand tightly for a moment before standing. “Doctor can I speak with you in the hall for a moment?” she said before leaving the room with the doctor and closing the door.

Nami laid down into her bed and pulled the covers to her chin. Her stomach began to flutter with anxiety. She searched her brain for any kind of hints to what was going on. The doctor had said she’d been in an accident. She strains her mind, only seeing flashing lights and a phantom pain in her head. She rolls over and covers her head with the blanket. 

Had she lost her memory? Obviously this was so. Her name was Nami and that woman's name was Robin. She pushed hard on her forehead, trying desperately to remember anything. She liked oranges and sunflowers. Or was that just because that’s what was on the table in front of her? Her name was Nami and she liked oranges. Her head began to pound with the effort to remember.

The door clicked open. “Nami?” the womans voice sounded in the room, bringing her back to the moment. She pulled the covers down so just her nose and eyes peeked out.

Robin came and sat on the bed, she lifted her hand up, hesitated a moment, then placed it carefully on Nami’s leg.

“Do you remember anything?” her voice was steady.

Nami looked up at her, studying her face for a long time. “I like oranges and sunflowers.” she said finally.

Robins face grew soft, relaxing a little. “That’s true, you do. Do you remember anything else?”

Nami shook her head. “Am I okay?” she asked, her voice shaky.

“Yes, you’re okay. The doctor says you might still have some brain swelling from the accident. And that’s okay.” she squeezed Nami’s leg softly. “I’m Robin and I’m here to help.”

“...okay.” Nami peeked more of her face out from under the covers. “Hello Robin, it’s nice to meet you.”

Robins face shifted, a rush of emotions consuming her for only a moment before it returned to the serene mask it was before. “It’s nice to meet you, Nami.” she stood up and walked to the window, slowly opening the blinds, allowing Nami’s eyes to adjust to the light change. “Would you like me to help you remember some things about yourself?” she looked over her shoulder.

Nami sat up fully and smiled. “Do you know me somehow?”

“I do, I know a lot about you.” Robin began to pick through the flowers, dead heading the wilted ones. “First things first. Do you want to stay here, or go home?” she looked calm, but Nami could see her tense up at her own question.

She thought about it for a long time. The hospital was all she knew, but if she had a home maybe she could remember more about herself. “Can I go home?”

“You can go home, yes. First we have to do some tests to make sure you’re okay. Then I can take you home.” Robin moved the flowers to the window to give them some sunshine. She was just moving to keep herself busy.

Nami felt herself relax at the idea of going. “I like that idea. Let’s go home.”

Robins back was turned to Nami, but she tensed up. “Yes...let’s go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like hours, the tests were complete. Nami sat in the wheelchair, head hanging to one side, exhausted. Because she had been in a coma her body had deteriorated some. Lucky for her someone spent a few hours everyday moving her arms and legs and making sure her body didn’t lose all it’s muscle mass. She still had to go to physical therapy but she was being allowed to go home for the time, hoping it might trigger something in her memory. Robin pushed her down the hall of the hospital, pointing out small things she thought Nami might like. “Do you want to go to the gift shop to see if you like something?”

“I don’t think I have any money.” Nami looked up at her.

Robin chuckled. “I didn’t ask that, I asked if you wanted to go.”

Nami beamed at this and nodded, feeling a bit more energized.

She pushed her down the hall and to the left of the exit. “Do you think you can stand?” Robin holds out and arm.

Nami takes it carefully and tried to lift herself, her legs straining with the effort. She steadied herself and slowly rose from the chair and up. Robin hugged Nami’s arm, helping her keep her balance. The two walked carefully into the shop.

“See, you’ve got this. We’ll pick something out and then take you home.” 

It was a slow effort, but Nami managed fine with the help of Robin, who took each step slowly and only went forward when Nami showed she was ready. She looked around the store, seeing some small nick nacks, cheaply made and silly. What caught her eye the most was the mountain of stuffed animals in the corner. They slowly made their way there, Robin placing an arm around Nami’s back, steadying her as she looked at the pile.

She squeezed a few and settled on a very cute, round raccoon.

“That’s a good one, whats it’s name?” Robin asked.

Nami thought for a moment. “I think I’ll call him Chopper.”

Robin lost it at that and began to laugh. Her laugh was long and without restraint. The first good, real laugh she experienced since the beginning of all of this. “Oh, he’ll love that.”

“Who will?” Nami asked, cocking an eyebrow., holding the raccoon close to her chest.

Robin paused. “You’ll see.” she said with a smile.

The two carefully walked to the cashier and paid for the stuffed animal. Nami settled back into the wheelchair with an ‘oof’, sighing. She hugged her new treasure to her chest. “Chopper...”she felt warm.

They made their way to a bright yellow mini van parked just outside the door. Robin pushed Nami to the passenger side and helped her get it, buckling her up and giving the strap a good tug. Nami looked at the window and watched Robin return the wheelchair to the hospital. There she saw her doctor wave Robin down. The two talked for a moment and Robin nodded. The doctor placed her hand on Robins shoulder and gave it a squeeze before letting her go. Robin nodded, turned on her heel and walked back to the van, opening the door. “Sorry for the wait. Looks like we have something to pick up for you at the pharmacy.” She waved a paper in front of Nami before placing it in her lap. “Something for the pain. You’re still not fully healed.”

Nami nodded, pulling on the seat belt gingerly. “Where do I live?” she asked.

At this Robin smiled, pulling forward and started for the road. “You live in a nice house on a dirt road. The place is surrounded by trees and has a lovely pond in the back.” She pulled out her phone and carefully opened it to her photo gallery, clicking a folder before handing it to Nami. “Take a look see.” she said before returning to the road.

Nami looked at the phone, just a little confused.

“Oh, sorry, that’s my phone. Swipe up.” she placed her finger on the screen and swiped up for Nami.

Looking down at the phone Nami began looking through the pictures. The house was a light brown with a red door. The shingles were dark red with a white trim. It had a long deck with a seating area in the front were flower pots with varies flowers sat scattered all around. She swiped again and saw the pond Robin spoke of. It had a small dirt beach with a small boat pulled up and out of the water. She could see the trees in the background. She found more pictures of the inside of the house too. The kitchen had a round table in the center with four chairs around it. In the living room where shelves of books reaching to the top of the ceiling. She zoomed in to see if the books could give her any hints. They all were on varying subjects; from map making to classical art and modern architecture. It gave her no clues as to who she was or what she did.

Nami turned the phone off and looked out the window. “How far is it from the hospital?”

Robin didn’t look away from the road. “About an hour.”

Nami fidgeted with the belt again, looking at her knees. They were covered in aging bruises. She tried to think of how they came to be on her. “Can we….talk while we drive?” she looked to Robin who nodded with a smile.

“What would you like to talk about?” she tapped her finger on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn green again.

“Umm...”Nami searched her mind for anything, but came up empty.

Robin seemed to see this in her strained face and sighed. “Would you like to talk about what happened? I’m sure you don’t remember the accident.”

She nodded. “All that comes to mind is flashing lights.”

“Yes, there was a lot of that.” Robins eyes glazed over for a moment before she cleared her throat. “Well, long story short you were driving and someone else wasn’t paying attention and hit you.” Robin frowned but went on. “That person had been drinking...and he hit you after blowing through a light change.” she flexed her fingers over the wheel, letting out a forced breath. “They had to...use the jaws of life to get you out of the car.” 

Nami could see Robin getting visibly upset by this, but she couldn’t help asking for more details. “Why can’t I remember anything? I couldn’t remember my own name. It still feels unreal to me. Like there’s this fog in my brain.” Nami began to feel anxious again, trying to remember anything about herself. “I remember how to function. Like how to eat and talk...but I feel like I’ve been reset as a person and I..I-”

Robin placed a hand on Nami’s shoulder, squeezing. “It’s okay...you’re okay. We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

“no I do, I just...I’m kind of freaking out.” she laughed nervously, clenching her hands around the belt like it was her life line.

Robin was silent for a moment. “That’s an understandable reaction. I...”she removed her hand from Nami’s shoulder and grabbed one of her hands, pulling it to the center and warming it with her tender touch. “I don’t really know how to help...this has never happened before. T-The doctor said you should start to remember if we take you places that you know.” Robin made a face that Nami could only interpret as fear. “That should help…”

They drove like that for some time, hand in hand, silent and both suffering in their own anxiety. Together, but separate in their own thoughts.

Nami looked out the window; they’d been driving for 20 minutes or so and had finally gotten out of the city. Outside were the trees changing color for the season. Beautiful reds and oranges like the sky before turning into night. It must be the beginnings of fall, she thought. So she must have had her accident sometime in the middle of summer. “I missed summer…”

Robin looked at Nami from the corner of her eye before looking back at the road. “Yes...the world didn’t stop...you did...”she said this in a whisper, her voice catching for a moment. “it stopped for me...”she said so quietly Nami didn’t hear it. “But!” she said louder, “You wont be missing anything else. With fall comes the holidays!”

The holidays…

“Do I have family to celebrate with?” Nami felt sad at this for some reason.

“Oh Nami...”Robin squeezed her hand so hard it hurt a little. “You do have family. I promise you have family. They’re wonderful and they’ve all missed you so much. When you’re feeling better you can see them. I just don’t...want you to...”she drifted “feel overwhelmed…”

Nami relaxed a little. “So someone was waiting for me.”

“Yes...someone was waiting.” her voice was soft and low. 

They drove in silence the rest of the way, Nami looking out the window and Robin driving with a sullen look on her face.

After some time Robin pointed to a dirt drive way. “That’s your driveway. You live on Sunny avenue. Your house is just over that hill.” Robin turned the van onto the dirt driveway and began the slow drive up the hill. “I’m sure this will help you remember something.” Robin sounded hopeful.

As they drove up the hill, Nami leaned forward in her seat, craning her neck to see her house. 

It was just like the picture, expect all the trees were different colors now. “That’s my house.” she stated matter of factly. “I live there.” Nami was becoming antsy now.

Robin pulled up and put the van in park. She quickly stepped out and walked to Nami’s side of the van, opening the door for her. She held out a hand and when Nami struggled to get out, she slipped an arm around her back and under her legs, lifting her bridal style out of the car.

Nami gasped, clinging onto Robin with alarm. “You don’t look this strong.”

Robin chuckled. “I guess it’s a good thing.” she said with a wink.

Nami felt her stomach do a flip, she looked straight forward, placing her head on Robins chest. “Yeah, I guess.”

Robin carefully carried Nami up the stairs of the porch before gently setting her down on one of the chairs. She rummaged through her bag, grumbling. “Shoot...must have left it at the hospital.” she glared into the bag before zipping it back up. She walked down the stairs and lifted a small rock beside some flowers, revealing a key. “You were always forgetful I guess.” she chuckled before inserting the key and opening the door.

She went to pick Nami up again but she held up a hand. “I can do it.” she said. She carefully pushed herself up, her legs wobbly at first but regaining her courage as she lifted herself up. She took Robin’s outstretched arm and slowly walked into the house. 

It smelled of old books and fresh cut flowers. Old and new. The walls were painted a dark, rusty red, the trim a fresh looking white. Hanging from the ceiling were pots and pots of plants of different species and size. She must like plants, she thought.

Looking around some more she saw several pairs of shoes lined by the wall. Did she own so many or did someone else live here too?

“Do I live alone?” she asked.

“No…” Robin said.

So she didn’t live alone...somehow that made her feel better. Safer. “That’s good. Who lives with me?”

Robins face twisted, trying to think of the words. “Umm...I do.”

Nami looked surprised. “Are we roommates?”

Robin’s face twisted again. “N-No….yo-you’re…” her eyes began to bubble with tears. “You’re my wife.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I-I’m sorry?” Nami’s mouth was agape. “I’m your…”

“Wife, yes.”Robin stiffened. She looked at Nami with a determined stare, hands clenched at her sides.

Nami reached for the wall to steady herself. “Wha-how-what??” she stammered, feeling unbalanced again.

“Is it really so hard to believe?” Robins face was mixed with hurt but understanding. 

Nami felt a stab of guilt. She was the reason she looked that way. “N-No it’s just...”she paused, looking around the hall. “I’m married?” she whispered the question.

“We should sit down...I’m sure you’re hungry, it’s been a long day.” Robin took a step over to Nami but stopped, unsure what to do.

Nami nodded, inching her feet, but stopping. “I don’t know where the kitchen is. I should make tea. I’m your wife, I should do that.” her voice sounded panicked. 

“No, no.” Robin took a step over, wrapping an arm around Nami’s waist. “I’ll take you to the living room so you can sit. I’ll go grab some food.” she started to lead Nami down the hall and to the left.

When she was seated, her exhaustion from the whole day washed over her and she leaned into the soft cushions with a sigh, her anxiety returning.

Robin walked away, where Nami assumed she went to the kitchen. Her mind started to spin. This was her home. This was her couch. That was her wife. Her wife. Her face flushed and she became distressed. “I don’t remember…” she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn’t remember anything. She had a life she couldn’t remember. Who was she? Was she a good person? Will she ever remember? Or will she have to become a different person?

The floor creaked behind her and she quickly wiped her tears away, looking towards the wall. She could hear Robin place a plate and cup in front of her before pausing, leaning forward but then deciding to sit in the arm chair across from Nami.

Nami didn’t look at Robin for a long time, her head pounding with stress. What was she supposed to say? How does she go forward?

Finally, “How long have we been married?” she asked, not looking at Robin.

“We’ve been married for three years now, but we’ve been together for five. It wasn’t legal until three years ago.” Robin said, leaning over and pushing the plate closer to Nami. “Eat.”

Nami huffed, turning her head to look at the plate. Robin had made her a sandwich and a cup of tea. She pushed herself up, leaning to grab the cup. Her hand was shaky but was able to take a sip. It was a lavender scented tea, two cubes of sugar for sweetness. She felt instantly calmed by it, breathing in the warm scent.

“What do you mean by legal?” she asked, reaching for the sandwich.

Robin looked uncomfortable at this, kneading her finger into the cushion of the chair. “Well...some people think it’s wrong. A woman and a woman, a man and a man. But that’s been changing recently. Becoming more accepted. Most people now don’t think anything of it, which is how everyone should feel but…” Robin trailed off.

Nami nodded, taking another bite of the sandwich. “So some people suck.” she stated, chewing.

Robin chuckled. “Yes, some people suck.” she looked warmly at Nami.

The look made Nami blush, her gut clenched in confusion.

Robin cleared her throat, looking away. She looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it at the last second. She placed her hands in her lap, wringing the hem of her skirt. “Does the house at least feel familiar?” she asked.

Nami finished the sandwich, realizing with each bite just how hungry she was. She took a deep breathe, “Kind of. I mean I feel alright here. I’m not scared. I’m still anxious but I guess that’s normal?”

Robin relaxed a little at this. “Good, good.” she scooted forward in her chair. “D-Do I?” she bit her lip. “do I feel alright?” her face masked her true emotions, but Nami could tell she was afraid.

This made Nami pause. Alot was riding on her answer. How did she feel? To her, they were basically strangers. “Well...I...you were the first person I saw when I woke up...”she tensed, trying to find the words. “So you’re all I know so far about my life. And I think you’ve probably been taking care of me this whole time.” she studied Robin’s face; it gave no emotion away, just intensiveness. It made Nami’s stomach flutter. “So...yeah...you feel...safe.” she shrugged. This was the only way she could describe the feeling she felt. 

Robins face was stoic for a moment before she smiled. “That’s all I can hope for right now.” she said, placing her hands on her knees and standing up. She looked outside; the sun was close to setting. “It’s been a long day.” she said. Nami could see the exhaustion all over her face. She’d been dealing with this all on her own, and she didn’t let her face betray how she felt, not fully. But she looked so tired. “Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed?” she turned to look at her.

“Um, yeah I’m pretty tired. My body is pretty sore too.” Nami said honestly.

“I’ll pick up your prescription tomorrow. Come,” she walked over to her and carefully helped her up. “I’ll take you to bed.” Robin took Nami by the waist, careful not to hurt her.

They shuffled to the hall and down to the end, making a right. The bedroom was painted a dark purple, one side had ceiling high shelves filled to the brim with books. ‘We must really like books…’ Nami thought. She looked to the other side to see a large drafting desk with papers scattered all around it. A perfectly organized mess. Pushed against the wall, sitting center was the bed. A large queen with big pillows and fluffy blankets. It looked like heaven.

Robin helped Nami to the side and set her down. She walked over to a closet and quickly picked out some clothes. She turned to Nami and handed them to her. She then stood there smiling, then quickly realized. “Oh sorry, I’ll um, go clean up the living room so you can change.” she turned around quickly and rushed out. Nami could see the hints of a blush on her face.

Taking off the clothes she currently had on was the easy part, the hard part was putting on the new ones. It was just a tshirt and shorts but for some reason Nami was straining to bend over to put the shorts on. She felt to weak, but was to stubborn and embarrassed to ask for help. It took her some time but she did it, giving up on the last two buttons on the shirt, her fingers weak.

She scooted under the covers. They were soft and warm, smelling freshly washed. She took a deep breath in, closing her eyes. Before she even had a second thought, she was fast asleep.

Nami stirred awake, drenched in sweat. Her eyes shot open, welcomed by the dark of the night. She had been having what she could only describe as a nightmare. It was nothing, her and nothing. She looked around to get her barrings. Where was she again? She looked to the drawer beside the bed seeing the clock. It was 5:00 am. She tried to remember...she had just woken up in the hospital today...oh right, there was nothing to remember…

She slowly sat up, wincing at the strain on her back. She looked around the room. At the desk she saw a hunched over figure, dozing. Somehow she was able to roll out of the bed and stand. She walked over to the figure to see it was Robin. Nami felt confused, why was she sleeping at the desk? This was her home, her room.

Was it because of her? Nami realized she had commandeered the bed for herself; Robin must have found her asleep and wanted to leave her to it. Now she felt guilty, she hadn’t thought of asking Robin if it was okay to sleep in her bed. Well...their bed? They were married so obviously they shared a bed.

Robin groaned in her sleep. Shifting slightly. Nami leaned in, curious. Was she dreaming? When she peeked at her face Nami pulled back in shock. She had tears in her eyes. Was she having a nightmare? Nami quickly shook her awake. “Hey, hey, you okay?” she said, gently nudging Robin.

It took a moment but Robin opened her eyes slowly. She slowly pushed herself up, taking a breath. “Oh, sorry I must have fallen asleep.” she turned to Nami, “Are you okay? Did you need something?”

“Wha-? Oh, no...I just woke up. Are you okay, you're cr-”

Robin quickly wiped her eyes, “I’m fine.” she stood, placing her hands on Nami’s shoulders. “But you should be sleeping, come to bed.” she began to shove Nami to the bed.

“W-Wait I’m fine I don’t-” Nami began to protest.

“No, the doctors said sleep will help, so sleep you’ll get.” Robin gently placed Nami back in bed, tucking her in up to her chin. Robin smiled down at her. Without thinking she placed a finger on her cheek, gently rubbing it with her knuckle.

Nami’s blushed. Robin quickly pulled her hand away and cleared her throat. “Try to sleep a little longer.” she said, walking backwards and sitting at the desk again.

“Arn’t you tired?” Nami asked.

Robin only smiled. “I’m fine. I’ll just keep an eye on you.”

“Umm...okay…” she wiggled into the blankets. “Are you gonna watch me sleep?”

Robin chuckled. “You have a head injury, of course I am. I have to make sure you’re okay.” Robin crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m fine. It’s just for now.”

This made Nami feel a little uneasy but she nodded, “Can we at least talk a little?”

This made Robin soften her edges, “Of course we can…”

The two talked about nothing for two hours before Nami finally fell back asleep. She slept peacefully this time, dreaming of a field filled with flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun came through the window of the bedroom, resting warmly on the covers of the blankets. Birds were chirping outside, singing their love songs to one another while a women rested peacefully in bed.

In the kitchen was another woman busy at work. It was the first morning since Nami had come home from the hospital and Robin was stressed. What should she make for breakfast? Nami always liked pancakes stacked higher then her head. Orange juice was obviously a must, maybe a cup of coffee? No, that would upset her stomach. But this was the first real meal she’d have since waking up. That sandwich was nothing. This was the grand gesture! How she would normalize the day. If she acted like nothing was wrong, nothing could be wrong, right? Right? 

Robin groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes in thought. How was any of this normal? She’d spent the last 7 weeks in limbo and now she was thrust back into reality and it was harsh. Her wife didn’t remember her or herself...Robin felt sick.

She wobbled over to the table, setting the mixing bowl down and just taking a moment for herself to think. She had been so happy when Nami had woken up. When the doctor told her she had dropped everything, breaking every traffic law to get to her faster. She ran into that hospital with so much hope in her heart. Seeing Nami’s eyes open and her sitting up made those 7 weeks of hell worth it, just to see her like that.

And then she spoke those words. ‘Whats my name?’ those words were like an arrow to her heart. How could she not remember her own name? Maybe she was just confused, she’d been in that coma for a long time. It was amazing that she was even able to sit up at this point. When she’d spoken to the doctor privately she had said this could happen. She had hit her head pretty hard in the accident so some trauma was to be expected. Why had she thought any differently? But to not remember…

How could she fix this? She wanted to tell her everything about their life together, but she was afraid it would shock her. Or maybe she was afraid she would reject it. She was so shocked when she told her they were married, how would she react to anything else she told her? God, she felt sick.

“Robin?” sounded a small voice from the hall. It was Nami.

Robin stood up straight, wiping her tears away quickly and smiled. “I’m in here, just making breakfast!” she cheered, picking the mixing bowl back up and steering the pancake batter. “How’s pancakes sound?”

Nami slowly came into the kitchen, looking around at everything. That’s right, this was probably like walking into a new room for her. Robins heart squeezed.

“That sounds fine. Are you making it? I’m sorry I should help.”

Robin cut her off, “No, you sit. I’ve got this.” she placed a cup of orange juice in front of her as she sat. She turned to face the stove and began pouring the mix onto the pan. “How’d you sleep? I’m sure you were tired after the day you had.”

“I slept alright, thanks. Um…” Nami fidgeted.

“Yes?” Robin flipped a pancake without looking back.

“Why didn’t you sleep in the bed? I mean it’s your bed...our bed…” 

Robin froze for a moment, but scooped up the pancake and put it on a plate, pouring the next one on. ‘Because I was afraid too’ she thought. “Well, you seemed so tired I didn’t want to disturb you.” In all honesty, Robin hadn’t slept in their bed in 7 weeks. She couldn’t bare being in their without Nami.

“Oh.” Nami said flatly. “Okay.”

‘Do you want me to sleep with you?’ Robin wanted to say it, but it didn’t seem right.

After a few more pancake flips Robin walked to the table and placed a heaping stack in front of Nami an sat down across from her. “Dig in. Not as good as Sanji’s but you’ve never complained before.”

Nami took a fork and pierced one of the pancakes, bringing it to her plate. She poured a huge amount of syrup on it and began to eat heartily. At least that hadn’t changed. “Who’s Sanji?” she asked with a mouthful of pancake.

“Sanji is a friend of ours. He’s a very good cook. He comes over a lot. He likes to cook for us to taste his new dish ideas for his restaurant.” Robin took a pancake for herself and began to take small bites of it. “We can go see him when you’re feeling better.”

Nami swallowed. “Why does he cook for us?”

Robin thought about how to phrase it. “He loves us.”

“Why? Did one of us used to date him?”

At this Robin snorted, choking for a moment on her food. “No...God no!” the mere idea of dating Sanji was...well that just seemed wrong on so many levels. “I’ve only known him to date one person, and sometimes I wonder if that’s even dating.”

“Oh. Well are they still together? Why doesn’t he cook for them?” Nami cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. 

Robin thought about it for a moment. “Hmmm, well I guess he thinks of women as something to take care of. He’s a bit old fashioned that way. But with Zoro, that man can take care of himself for the most part. I think Sanji cooks for us because no one else compliments his food like we do. Everyone else just eats to eat. I don’t think Luffy even tastes his food when he eats…”

“Who’s Luffy?” Nami asked.

“Luffy is one of our friends too. We have lots of friends. Well, we’re more like a family, really. All of us just sort of clicked together.” Robin smiled. “I told you you had people waiting for you.” At this Nami looked down. She seemed uneasy. Shoot, Robin had done something wrong. “I’m sorry was that to much information at once?” 

Nami shook her head. “No. I just feel...”she shook her head again. “It’s nothing.”

Robin reached over and placed her hand on Nami’s hand, rubbing her thumb over her index finger. “What is it?” her voice was soft. Nami looked down at her hand and made a face. Robin quickly took her hand away. She’d be lying if she said that small rejection didn’t hurt her.

Nami looked up. “It’s just, I don’t know these people. You’re all strangers to me.”

Robin found herself trying to swallow but a lump stopped it each time. ‘Don’t cry. Don’t cry in front of her. Crying wont help anyone right now.’ She stood up and took her plate to the sink with half her pancake still there. She wasn’t hungry anymore. She steadied herself on the counter, took a quiet breath, looking out the window. Her eyes betrayed her as they welled up. “Of course we are. That’s okay.” god her voice was shaking, wasn’t it. Relax, it’s fine. You’ve got this. “Well. We...are your friends. And we only want to help you.” she placed a finger under her eye, wiping away the tear, sniffing hard and letting out another sigh. It’s fine. She turned around and smiled. “I can’t expect you to remember after just one day. The doctor said it might take awhile to remember things.” she walked over to Nami and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. “And I’m not going anywhere. I’ll help you every step of the way.”

Nami looked to her shoulder, then up to Robin. She gave a small smile and mouthed a thank you.

It’s okay, Robin. It’ll be okay.

Don’t cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 100 hits! Thank you all so much! It drives me to want to keep going.
> 
> Thank you all for your support!

“Well I think you should come with me. We have to go back to the hospital anyway, since I left my keys. Plus we need to schedule you your first physical therapy appointment.” Robin was cleaning the kitchen while Nami drank a cup of coffee. “And we need to pick up your prescription.” she turned to the woman, hand on her hip. “I don’t like the idea of leaving you here alone while I do all this. I’ll be gone for at least four hours.”

“I don’t want to be a bother.” Nami said, putting her cup down carefully. She was still getting used to using her hands. It felt like she was fighting a fog with each movement.

Robin smiled. “When’s that stopped you before?” she said with fondness.

Nami paused. Oh, that must be a joke or something from how she used to be. “Was I really a bother?” Nami looked nervous.

Robin couldn’t help but grin, “Oh the biggest! I don’t know why I put up with you!”

This made Nami shrink in anxiety.

When Robin saw this she closed the distance a bit, putting her hand on the table and leaning down to get on Nami’s level. “I’m joking.” she said it with a smile, but it felt strained. “But you are coming. I have a walker I bought a few weeks back that’ll help you get along easier.” she turned to return to the dishes.

Nami took another sip of her coffee. It was filled with cream. She must like sweet things. “Why’d you do that?”

Robin tensed up a little, “I thought….well, it’s better to be prepared.” she said.

“Oh...thank you.” Nami figured she must have been preparing for when she woke up. If she woke up. “I’ll go then. Maybe some errands will trigger me to remember something.”

“Thank you for joining me.” Robin said, taking the empty mug from Nami and placing it in the sink. “I’ll go get it, you stay here.” she placed a hand on Nami’s shoulder and walked off somewhere in the house.

When she returned she held a collapsible walker. She pulled each side and locked them in place, putting it in front of Nami. “Only until your more steady on your feet.” she patted it like an old horse.

Nami put both hands on each side and pushed herself up. She shifted her footing slightly. “This feels...I feel…old.” Nami grimaced.

Robin laughed, putting her hands on her hips. “If you’re old I’m ancient.”

Nami shot her a look. “I’m obviously older then you.”

Robin held in a giggle. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” she winked.

“Wait...how old are you?” Nami had to ask. “Wait, how old am I?”

“Oh, can’t we just pretend we don’t even have to know?” Robin teased.

“But...but.” Nami made a face and Robin melted a little.

“Fine. I’m...31. You’re 21. Happy?” Robin crossed her arms.

Nami paused for a moment. “...cradle robber.” she whispered under her breath.

Robin blushed and pointed at Nami “Hey you asked me to marry you, so you like cougars!” she huffed.

This took Nami aback. “I...asked you?” she shook her head. “Well, I mean that’s not really shocking, right? I mean one of us had to ask. I don’t know why it’s so shocking to me that it was me.” Nami shook a little. “I mean that’s fine, right? It’s alright. I just...don’t...”She looked down, eyes welling up with tears. “Remember...why can’t I remember something so important?”

Robin quickly walked over to Nami, pushing the walker aside and grabbing Nami in her arms. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry was that to much? Should I not have said that? Tell me how to help?” she pulled her in closer. Nami put her arms loosely around Robins waist, shaking just a little. She’d have to be more careful on how she revealed things from now on.

“No, it’s okay. Sorry. I don’t know why that upset me.” Nami laughed a little, pushing away and rubbing her eyes. “That’s pretty stupid, huh?” she looked up at the taller woman with a half smile.

‘It’s not stupid…’ Robin thought, not wanting to let Nami go. But she took a step back, allowing Nami to grab hold of her walker. “I’ll get you a change of clothes, then we’ll head out.” her voice was low and without emotion again.

Nami stood in the kitchen by herself, her anxiety filling up her stomach. Would this get any better? Would she remember who she was? She felt so guilty. 

Robin peeked her head in “I’ve left out a dress for you to change into.”

Nami turned and smiled. “Thank you.” she shuffled with the walker and slowly made her way back to the bedroom. The walker really did help. 

When she made it she looked down on the bed to see a lovely blue dress with flowers on it. “I must like flowers…” she whispered to herself. She began to unbutton the night shirt and slide it off, letting it hit the floor. Now came the hard part. The bra. Somehow she manged to clasp it and lift the straps over her shoulders. She slipped some underwear on, which felt a little easier to do then the bra, then looked at the dress. She was pretty confident she could do this. She stepped into it, gingerly lifting it up and slipped the sleeves on. She reached for the back to zip it when...oh...well hold on...maybe…

“Do you need some help?” Robin said from the hallway.

Nami swung around to see her standing in the doorway. She clenched her chest. “How long have you been there?”

Robin smiled weakly, “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. But if it makes you uncomfortable I can leave.” she turned to leave.

“No! Wait...”she said meekly. “I...need help with the zipper. I can’t reach…” she blushed.

Robin sighed, “Of course.” she walked over to Nami, “Turn around.”

She did, face still a little flushed. 

Robin clasped the zipper but paused. She looked up and down Nami’s back, seeing all the cuts and bruises for the first time. Some were still black and purple, while others were starting to heal. She felt her breath catch in her throat, tears welling up again. She placed a hand on Nami’s back.

Nami started, looking back. “What are you-” she looked back and stopped. Robin was crying.

Robin wiped her eyes, zipping up the dress. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, it’s just the first time I saw them. You had so many tubs in you I could’nt see clearly...God, sorry I just.” She fought to get control of herself again. “Right. Sorry.” she huffed, taking a breath and motioning with her hands.

Nami turned around to look at Robin. “It must have been hard for you.” she placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Of course Robin wanted to talk about it. Those first few days when she was in ICU, barely hanging on. How powerless she felt. How awful it felt to just sit there wanting to fix things, but knowing there is nothing in your power you can do, expect just sit there and wait. The powerlessness of it all was what kept her up all those nights. She had spent everyday at that hospital, holding onto Nami’s hand, talking to her, hoping she could hear her. Hoping it was helping. Seeing her with a tub down her throat was a nightmare. She wished she could have felt numb from it at any point. But she felt the same way everyday. Hopeless.

“No. I’m fine.” Robin’s mouth twitched at the sides, trying to smile. 

Nami tried to read Robin’s eyes. They were steely and without emotion.

Robin took Nami’s hand in hers. “Let’s get going.”

Nami nodded, not sure how else to respond.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride into town was silent. Nami wasn’t sure what to say to Robin, who was just driving with a neutral look on her face. Nami wasn’t sure how to start a conversation, and Robin wasn’t giving any effort to do so. It made the space in the car feel tight with tension. The morning was charged with emotions for the both of them. Nami’s frustration was making it hard for her to properly communicate with Robin, and Robin was clearly trying to smooth everything over and just keep the peace. At least that’s what it felt like to Nami.

Robin however, was lost in thought as she drove, trying to think of what was safe information to give to Nami. What would upset her? Would it all upset her? Robin couldn’t think of anything in their lives that wouldn’t be upsetting for someone to forget. She was struggling with her own fear of the situation, while trying to pussy foot around Nami. She’d have to talk to the doctor to get some help, she couldn’t do this on her own. She needed to talk to her friends about this. So far, they only knew that Nami had woken up. She wasn’t sure how to tell them what was happening.

“Robin?” Nami broke the cycle of worry in Robin’s mind and she looked at her as if she’d forgotten she was in the car too. “Where are we going first?”

“I think we should go to the hospital. I have some questions for the doctor. I called her this morning while you were asleep, and she wants us to meet up with the PT you’ll be working with.” Robin looked at Nami with a small smile. “I hear they’re a riot.”

Nami lifted a brow “How so?”

Robin chuckled. “They’re the best, from what I’ve heard. A bit odd, but I have a feeling you’ll love them.”

“Oookaaay...”she wasn’t sure what that meant. “I guess I’ll just have to trust you on that.” Nami looked forward, watching the trees zip by. “I guess it’s kind of good I don’t remember the accident, or all this driving would probably be upsetting to me.” she said blankly.

“Yeah...I guess that’s a blessing in disguise.” Robin said dryly.

Nami turned her head quickly. “That isn’t to say this is a good thing. I mean, obviously this is bad. But small blessings?” Nami tried to peddle back.

Robin grinned. “I know what you mean. I’m very glad you don’t remember that bit.” Robin turned the wheel, “We’re here.” she pulled into a parking space. “Let me get your walker.” she opened her door and opened the trunk, getting the walker and meeting Nami at the passenger side as she opened the door. She helped her partner up with a pull.

Nami nodded a thanks and began trucking her walk to the doors, Robin walking behind her, just in case she fell.

In the hospital Robin guided Nami to a small window past the front desk. It read ‘Doctors pick up’. “Hello, we’re here to pick up a prescription our doctor filled out for us yesterday. She said we could pick it up here instead of our normal pharmacy. for Nami Bellmere. Also did anyone find keys in room 4D?”

The nurse didn’t look up from her screen. “What’s the birth date for you dear?”

“July 3rd, 1999.” Robin pulled out her wallet from her bag.

The nurse typed it into her computer. “Looks like that’ll be $2.46. Must have good insurance.” she said, looking up from her glasses. The nurse walked to the back for a moment before returning with a small bag. “She said next time it’ll have to be filled with your usual pharmacist.” 

Robin paid, taking the bag with a thank you. “Let’s head to the front desk. I think she said your PT should be here today. We can meet them.” Robin walked beside Nami as she slowly made her way down the hall.

Robin placed a hand on the desk, looking at the nurse. “Yes, hello. I was told that Dr. Ivankov would be here today. I’d like to speak with them about setting up some appointments for my wife. Dr. Adele said they’d be free today.”

Suddenly a loud bustling could be heard from somewhere in the hospital. The sound of crashing carts were replaced with the loud crackling of the intercom.

“DID SOMEONE CALL FOR MEEEE??” came screeching out of the whole floors speakers. “HHEEEEEE HAAAWWWW!!” then it cut to silence, followed by scratching and someones voice whispers ‘I told you, you can’t keep doing that!’ then what sounded like a fight, followed again by silence, then the sound of the intercom turning off.

Robin looked around nervously. “What in the-”

What sounded like a parade of elephants came from behind the front desk in the rear room. The nurse in front of them sighed, looking apologetically up at them.

From the rear room came a voice, “I was summoned! Let go of me my little lovely, I’m needed!” and with that the swinging door busted open with a kick.

There stood a very tall person with a lustrous purple afro, purple lip stick, and eye lashes so long it could cause a windstorm with a wink. The low cut shirt revealed a bare chest exposed, risking a scandalous reveal of what Nami and Robin weren’t sure of being a legal or illegal nip slip. With a confident pose, struck spontaneously in the door way they spoke with a raspy voice. “You called my lovelies?” they winked.

Robin was dumbstruck.

Nami had stars in her eyes.

This was going to be interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I see, Adele recommended me.” Ivankov said, sitting across from the two at their desk. They were in this fabulous persons office. It was decorated with what Robin could only describe is slightly night club royal. It was like a drag queens paradise. She loved it. This is who she wanted treating Nami. She wanted this person to be her friend. “Well my lovely, you’re in good hands!” they beat their chest with their fist, standing dramatically frmt the desk. “You will walk again!”

“Um, I can already walk.” Nami said meekly.

Ivankov swung their head towards Nami. “Wrong!” they slide over their desk, grabbing hold of Nami’s hand. “What you are doing is hobbling! A woman like you must-” they stood, still holding Nami’s hand, reaching their other hand to the stars, looking towards the sky, “STRUT!”

The office was silent for a moment before Robin chimed in. “When can we start strutting?”

Nami giggle, nudging Robin in the ribs. “Stop it…” she whispered, covering her mouth.

Ivankov paid them no mind, releasing Nami’s hand and walking to the corner of their office, looking at photos on the wall. “We will start tomorrow. No time to waste!” they whipped around to look at them both. “I will work my magic on you, revealing your true self.”

Robin smirked. “Thank you for helping us. I heard you are the best.”

“I AM!” they said, striking another pose. “I know what the mind and body wants, and I will shape the body how the mind sees it. Be in strutting down the runway, or living as your authentic self. I will do it for you all! No one deserves to be trapped in their body like a prison!” they lowered their hand to their side. “I will save all the lovelies.” they looked determined.

Nami was still starry eyed at the visage of this person. She wasn’t sure what was going on with anything they were doing, but she felt inspired to go do what she knew would be hard. “Be your authentic self!” she shouted, raising and arm weakly.

“That’s right my little chickadee!” They grasped Nami’s hand again, squeezing it.

Robin was thoroughly enjoying this person. She decided they needed to be friends somehow. “Thank you for your time. I’m sure you’re busy, so we will go make an appointment at the front desk so you can get back to work.

A pose was struck, “There is no rest for the wicked! Farewell!” and with that, they left their office, leaving both Nami and Robin in what one could only describe as a sparkling aftermath of awe.

“Well I-” Robin began.

“I love them.” Nami looked at Robin, eyes wide with wonder. “Are all people like this?”

Robin suppressed a grin, “Just the people we seem to involve ourselves with.” She stood, helping Nami, who was still in awe, to her walker. “Let’s go pick up the keys I left and head out.” She opened the door for Nami. “I know!” she said, getting an idea. “Why don’t we go to the park? I’m sure some fresh air after being stuck in this hospital will do you some good.”

“Oh, I love parks.” Nami said without thinking.

Robins eyes went wide. “You...do. You do like parks, yes.” she stared at Nami.

Nami kept walking. “Yeah….yeah I do like them!” she turned to look at Robin, her eyes sparkling.

Robin beamed. She put a hand on Nami’s shoulder, helping her steadily walk to the front desk. ‘Yeah...you do like parks...’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, sorry. I promise to make them longer next time.

The drive to the park felt quick, spirits higher then they were this morning. Nami was excited that she remembered something and Robin was feeling hopeful. More hopeful then she had these past weeks. The two talked about what they’d do at the park, and when Nami found out their were ducks at this park, she demanded that they stop to pick up something for them to eat.

“Okay, okay. We’ll stop off at the store really quickly to get some lettuce.” Robin chuckled at Nami’s determination to feed the ducks.

“Yes, and then when I feed them, they’ll all become my friends. And with all those friends...an army.” she clenched her fist.

“Any army?”

“Yes! A duck army. No one will see it coming. Think of the power I could hold over this town. A duck army to steal all their wallets. Genius I say! Brilliant!” Nami shouted as she pointed out the window.

Robin laughed. “Steal their wallets? That’s what you’d do with an army of ducks?”

“Of course, what would you do?”

Robin thought about it for a moment. “I would gain the trust of the town, no one would suspect ducks to be spies. I’d learn all I could about everyone who came to the park, then slowly let slip the information I knew about the individuals...letting them see I knew them.” This was turning very dark. “Then make lots of friends.”

Oh. Nevermind.

Nami giggled. “An army of ducks, for an army of friends.” 

They pulled up to a small produce shop, parking on the side of the road. Robin got out, telling Nami she’d be right back.

She walked up to the door, pushing it open, but was met with resistance. Confused, she pushed harder.

“Woah, hold up there I’m still-Robin!” said a familiar voice.

Robin looked up to see a tall blonde man with an arm full of groceries. It was Sanji. He looked down at her with an excited smile. 

“Oh, Sanji, hello.” Robin was startled by being thrust into meaningful human interaction so suddenly. “Sorry I didn’t see you there.”

“Don’t worry at all! Hey you said Nami woke up is she-” he went to peek over her shoulder to look into the van. Robin quickly pushed him back inside. “Woah, wait-”

Robins heart was racing. She hadn’t expected seeing one of her friends today. She hadn’t told them about Nami yet. It wasn’t like she was hiding it, but how was she supposed to go about it? She wanted a few days to figure out what to do, but now she didn’t have time.

Sanji looked down, confused. “Robin, what’s going on? Is she in the van? I just wanted to say hello. You haven’t called anyone in two days...we’re worried. Is everything okay?” Sanji placed his free hand on her shoulder.

No, don’t bring it up. The day was going well. It was going to be normal. Nami was smiling. They were going to go to the park and create an army of ducks. This was going to be a good day. She just wanted to forget...just for a little while. Her eyes welled up. “No. It’s not fine.” she whipped her eyes quickly, but the tears kept coming. “Nothing is alright.”

Sanji quickly pulled her in further into the shop, shielding her from anyone who might see her. “What’s wrong...I thought Nami woke up?”

“She did...”Robin shook, trying to compose herself. She stared at the floor, not daring to look at Sanji. “But...I can’t tell you what happened. I-I didn’t prepare myself yet.” she stood firm. “I’m still trying to figure out what to do.” she finally looked up at Sanji. “I have to do this on my own.”

Sanji sighed. “No...you don’t.” but he didn’t push it, knowing if he did she’d just dig her heels in more. “You try so hard to be strong. You have a family, you know that. I know it’s hard to accept our help sometimes, but we are here.”

Robin still didn’t look at him. “I know. I just...have to figure this out. Give me today to figure it out, then I promise I’ll let everyone know. I’ll call you first, I promise. So please…” she looked up at him now. “Pretend you don’t see her when you go outside.”

Sanji looked hurt, but sighed again. “Okay…” he didn’t like it but he’d respect her wishes. For now.

He stayed with her as she picked out some lettuce, helping her gain her composure once again. His calming energy helped her regain what control she had. He paid for the lettuce, ignoring her protests. He headed to the door first, taking one last look at her before leaving first.

‘I’m sorry.’

She wanted a minute before walking back out, all smiles.

She got back into the van, throwing the bag onto Nami’s lap. “Ready to raise an army?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the park, Nami carefully moved out the grass with her walker. It was proving difficult; grass getting stuck in the wheels. But she was determined to make it to the pond with the ducks. So Robin just walked behind her, holding out one hand to catch her if she falls. 

“I’m gonna pet one.” Nami whispered to herself.

“No, no you-...actually I’d like to see you try.” Robin chuckled.

They’d made it to a bench by the pond; Nami flopped on the bench, taking a moment to catch her breath.

“You’re doing better each time you try. I’m proud of you.” Robin said, sitting beside her. She began to rip the lettuce to pieces as Nami spoke.

“I’m not gonna let this stop me. Bodies are easy to heal. The only thing I’m worried about is my head.” she folded the walker, leaning it beside her. She took a hand full of lettuce and tossed it. A gust of wind hit, blowing it back into her face.

Robin chuckled, helping pick the lettuce off. “Try under hand.” she tossed some of her lettuce low. The ducks began to gather quickly, retreating from the pond to get some food.

Nami tried it again, this time successful. She smiled in triumph. “Come to me my children.”

Robin smiled, looking at the ducks as they gathered, moving their little bills quickly to scoop up all the food they could before their neighbor got to it. Her smile faded a little as she began to think. She felt guilty for hiding all of this from her friends, and seeing Sanji made it worse. She wasn’t sure what her next step should be. A phone call seemed to informal, almost emotionless. But Robin was never very good at expressing herself. She was often thought of as not being emotional. Which was wrong. She felt so many things, but had this block in front of her, making it hard to express herself. Nami had always said trauma gave you many barriers in life, so this was something she understood. But she’d never felt like she had to hide herself with Nami. She excepted everything with open arms. She had so much capacity for love it was almost intimidating. She was quick to forgive, while Robin was known to hold a grudge. Nami could make friends so easily, and had made her feel welcome when she was first introduced to their friend group. 

Robin furrowed her brow. Was she still like that? How much of a persons personality was in their memories? How much was just who you were? Robin couldn’t figure out what the next step should be. She wanted everything back to normal now. This felt like a long game, and she was scared of losing.

“Look!!”

She was startled out of her thoughts by Nami shaking her arm and pointing.

“Babies~” she cooed.

Robin looked down to see a family of ducks. The ducklings were fighting over a rather large leaf of lettuce as the mother looked on. “Aww. They’re so fluffy. Look how small, they might be freshly hatched.” she said. She looked down to see Nami was still holding her arm. She tensed up. Why did physical contact feel so different now? She felt like she should treasure each touch like it was their last. 

Nami removed her hand and started throwing more food. Robin sighed with disappointment. But she smiled, placing her elbows on her knees, placing her chin on her open hands.

Nami looked at her. She could see the mix emotions are her face, even with her steely look. She felt guilty. It was her fault. She was hurting Robin, the way she was now. “I’m sorry…”

“Hmm, for what?” Robin looked over.

“For...I don’t know. For not remembering. For waking up like this. Maybe I shouldn’t have wo-”

“Don’t ever say or think that again.” Robin’s voice became stern. She took hold of Nami’s hands and squeezed them with hers. “How dare you even think that.” Robin looked angry.

Nami shrunk a little. “S-Sorry.”

Robin held her hands for a bit longer, staring harshly at her. Finally, she softened. “Good.” she leaned back, placing her hands on her lap, looking out to the pond. 

Nami fidgeted, feeling guilty but for a different reason now. “I just don’t want to be a burden.”

“Love is a burden.” Robin said without looking at her.

Nami’s heart fluttered. What was this feeling?


	8. Chapter 8

As the two pulled up on the driveway of their home, Nami was dozing in the passenger seat. Robin put it in park and looked over.

“When we get in you should take a nap.”

Nami nodded, yawning.

Robin got out and helped Nami move to the front door, unlocking it. “You head to bed. I have a few things I need to do.”

Nami nodded, making her way into the house without Robin.

When she was out of ear shot, Robin took out her phone and walked a bit from the house. She searched through her contacts and pressed call. She crossed her arms in anxiety. 

It picked up, but was quickly dropped by the person on the other line. She could hear some cursing and stumbling to pick up the phone.

“Hello? It’s SSSSUPER to hear from you Robin.” it was Franky on the other end.

“Franky, hello. I’m sorry I haven’t called to check it. Its been...hectic.” she couldn’t think of another word to describe all this.

“Ah don’t worry I figured you’d been busy since she woke up. Can I talk to her?”

“She actually just went in the house to take a nap. Little things ware her out right now. She’s still recovering. But she starts therapy soon, so hopefully she’ll be able to build herself back up again.”

Franky was quiet, nodding to himself. “Welp, I’m not surprised. She hasn’t moved for so long, she’s no robot, it’ll take time to build up her muscles again.”

“Yes. Um…” Robin played with the ends of her hair. “How’s he doing?”

“Hmm? Oh, little guys doing fine. Obviously he misses his moms but he’s been really brave this whole time. SSSuper champ about it all.” Franky said. Robin could tell from the sound of his voice that he was fiddling with something. Possibly a new invention. 

Robin sighed. “That’s good. I can’t thank you enough for watching over him while this has been going on. I know he must be mad at me. Probably thinks I left him alone...”Robin felt guilty.

“Nah, nah. He understands. He’s old enough to know what’s going on. You couldn’t take care of him AND Nami as she was. Plus every time he visited her in the hospital he’d end up crying. He’s a brave boy, but isn’t to good at hiding his emotions.” 

“He’s like Nami that way. Even know she’s full of energy.” Robin smiled a little.

“Even now?” Franky questioned.

Robin cleared her throat. “Nothing. Just because she’s so tired I’m just amazed she’s able to have so much energy for other things.” she felt a stitch of guilt. She wasn’t lying, but she wasn’t being fully truthful with him. She’d tell them all tomorrow.

“Ah, right right. That makes sense.” Franky could be heard shifting. “He just came in from playing, do you wanna say hello?”

“Yes! Of course.”

“Hey, Chopper! Mom’s on the phone!” he shouted somewhere in his house. 

Load foot steps could be heard through the receiver. The phone was passed over. 

“Robin?” said the little voice.

“Hi Chopper. How are you doing? I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you in a couple of days. I’ve been really busy with mommy.”

“That’s okay!” he sounded excited. “How is Nami?”

Robin paused. She didn’t want to lie to him the most. “She’s doing okay. A little tired. We went to the park today and fed some ducks.” she held the phone closer to her ear, just listening.

“Oh the park in town? Uncle Franky took me there the other day. We went on the swings and tried to play in the fort but Uncle Franky got stuck so Usopp and I had to pull him out. It was really funny.”

In the background you could hear Franky explaining about how it was a suuuper bad time to get stuck. Chopper giggled.

“That’s good to hear, I’m glad you had fun with Franky and Usopp. Have you been doing good in school? I got a call from your teacher the other day. You have show and tell coming up, do you know what you wanna bring?”

Robin could hear him beaming over the phone. “I wanna bring you and Nami.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I wanna show off my moms to all my friends. They don’t think it’s true that you can have two moms. I wanna show them how special I am, because I got to have two moms!”

Robins heart pitched. ‘He’s to pure’ she ached. She was still getting used to the idea of being a mom. It was all well and good when they were just fostering him, but when he started calling them mom, Robin fell in love. Her throat caught. How was she supposed to explain to him what happened? “O-Oh I think that’s a great idea.”

He giggled, sounding proud of himself. “Yeah, I’ll show them.” he paused. “When can I come home? I miss...my room.”

“Soon. I promise soon. Before show and tell. I just have to get things ready. Mommy is very tired from all she went through.” 

“Yeah. Funny how she slept for so long but is still tired.”

Robin smiled. “Yes, but you know mommy. Very lazy.”

“I know!” he shouted into the phone, Robin took it away from her ear for a moment. “We should have a party! Mom-I mean, Nami loves parties. We should celebrate her getting better!” he sounded very excited. Robin could hear Franky in the background.

“Ssssuper party!”

“I think that’s a very good idea. We can celebrate you and mommy coming home.” Robin felt her anxiety building. Was that a good idea?

“Yeah! We’ll have balloons and cake!” he gasped. “Sanji can make the cake.”

“I do like cake.” Robin smiled. “Okay honey, can you put Uncle Franky back on the phone? I promise to call again soon, but I’ve got to go take care of somethings.”

“Okay, hold on.”

She could hear the phone being thrown, Franky screaming, the phone hitting the floor, then a scramble.

“Hello?”

“Franky, do you need anything from me before I go? I have to get some work done.”

“No we’re all good hear. Do you need anything from me?”

“Just that you take care of Chopper. I promise I’ll make this up to you soon.”

“What are friends for?” he laughed before hanging up the phone. He wasn’t one to remember to say good bye.

Robin sighed, putting her phone back in her pocket. She looked to the house.

‘I have to tell her tonight. I can’t pretend Chopper doesn’t exist…’

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Robin stared at her computer screen, a knot of wrinkles between her brow as she looked at her schedule. “I understand that in person teaching is important for university students, but I can’t just leave her alone.” she was arguing with the dean of her university on what her next steps should be. “Besides, teaching is only a small portion of what I-” he cut her off. “No-You can’t just-” she groaned. He was a man that only thought of the reputation of the school. And his salary. They had never gotten along. “Listen. I will return to teaching in person when we get back some normalcy. My students are more then capable of understanding the material I give them without me standing in front of a board. Half of them don’t even come to class in person-” another interruption. She got an earful, sighing. “I will not be returning until there is some normalcy in my household.” she repeated herself. He grumbled in her ear about the students paying for in person blah blah blah, whining about the parents of the students complaining. She gritted her teeth. “Listen here, your crocodile tears won’t work on me. My wife isn’t well and I’ll be damned if I leave her alone for even a second, just so you look good.” she hissed. “Good day, sir.” she hung up the phone and threw it on the chair. 

This had been an on going battle since Nami’s accident. The dean, who almost all the professors refereed to as Croc for his nasty disposition, had been unreasonable from the start. He run the campus like his own little playground, looming over everyone. He just didn’t listen because he didn’t care. She wanted to quit that job for a year now, but Nami had told her how good it was to have found a university that would provide her a space to do her research. Sure, she could do her research in peace, with pay, but at the cost of dealing with that power hungry man. She had been in the process of finding a new place to teach when this all went down.

Robin leaned back in her chair, sighing. She closed her laptop firmly. She felt a headache coming on. She knew she’d have to get back to work eventually...but now wasn’t the time. She should be thankful. If not for the insurance she had through the university they’d be in much worse state, financially. It had covered most of the hospital stay. If not for that insurance they’d probably have lost the house trying to pay off the bills. 

Her headache began to pound now, stinging her eyes. “Damn…” she opened up a drawer in her desk and pulled out some aspirin, scooping two into her mouth and taking a sip of tea, swallowing. She couldn’t quit this job now, not with the upcoming expenses. Physical therapy wasn’t cheap. Robin only wondered how much she could push her staying home before real consequences reared up. 

She heard some rustling in the hall and looked up. Nami must be up. Robin stood and walked out of her office, closing the door behind her. “Nami?”

Some noise in the kitchen told her where she was and she headed that way. 

Inside was Nami, fiddling with something on the counter. “Nami, are you alright? What can I help you with?” she stepped over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, then quickly took it away.

Nami looked behind her, a small smile on her face. “I’m making tea, do you want some?”

Robin looked over her shoulder to see her pouring hot water into a cup. It already smelled of chai. “No thank you, I already have some in the office. Here, let me do that.” she took hold of the pot and scooted Nami aside with her hip.

“I can do this much.” Nami huffed.

Robin smiled. “I’d rather you not burn yourself.”

“Have you always been a babier, or just recently?” Nami complained but headed to the table to sit.

She thought about that for a moment. “Not really. I usually let people do as they please.” she turned and set the cup in front of Nami, placing to cubes of sugar in front of her. “So I guess it’s a recent development.”

Nami took the sugar and dropped them into her cup, stirring it in. “Well stop it. I can take care of myself just fine.” she took a sip of her tea, then quickly put it down. She had clearly just burned her tongue.

Robin cracked a smile. “It can’t be helped. You need some help right now. There’s no shame in it, and I like helping you.” she placed a hand on Nami’s, then pulled it away when Nami made a face she couldn’t read. 

Well...I just feel useless. You’re helping me walk, taking me places and-”she pointed to the tea. “Making all my food and drinks for me. If you don’t stop, how will I ever get back to normal? You need to stop hovering over me.” Nami said, clearly distressed by it.

Robin was taken aback. Had she been hovering? “Sorry. I-didn’t think I was being so annoying.”

Nami frowned. “I never said you were annoying. But how do you think it makes me feel when you do everything for me?” she gestured with her hand, expectantly.

Robin hadn’t thought much of it. “Do you not like me helping you? I thought-”

“That’s what I’m say. You’re thinking to much. I’ve only known you two days and I already know you think to much.” Nami blurted out.

Robin shrunk back. She felt the sickness bubbling back into her stomach. “You’ve known me for more then two days...”she whispered, looking away.

Nami sighed. “You know what I mean-”

“No, I don’t!” Robin stood from the table. “I don’t know what you mean by that. Known you for two days? I’ve known you for years! How do you think it makes me feel when you say that?” she shouted, arms open. “How do you think all this makes me feel? You don’t remember anything from our lives. You woke up, and I was so relieved.” she began to pace the room. “But then I come and you don’t even know who you are, who I am? How am I supposed to react? Should I just leave you as your are? You think I’m babying you? I’m trying to cope with the fact that you can’t even remember we have a son!! We have a family and you can’t even remember how many sugars you like in your tea!” she swept her arms open, her frustration spilling out of her mouth. She was breathing heavy, her headache full blown now. She’d lost her composure, her face twisted.

Nami looked up at her, eyes filled with tears. Robin felt the guilt immediately. She hadn’t meant to explode like that. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry don’t cry. I’m sorry I just lost my temper, I-I’ve been bottling it up for weeks I-”

“I have a son?” Nami’s eyes streamed tears. “I have a son, and a wife that’s I can’t remember?” she began to hiccup her tears, trying to wiped them away, but they just kept falling.

Robin could see now. She was frustrated too. They had both been playing a game, pretending everything was alright. Both trying to be considerate of the others feelings. But all they were really doing was shielding themselves from the pain they held inside. They were both scared.

Robin sat down at the table, taking Nami’s hand as she cried. They sat like that for a long time, both letting the tears fall, finally. No more holding back.

“Do you want me to tell you about him?” Robin said, finally looking at Nami.

She nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

“So tell me again.” Nami looked up at Robin, on her third cup of tea. “Tell me about his favorite color?”

“He likes pink, but lately blue has become of some interest.” Robin was sitting beside her on the couch. They had moved from the kitchen, to the living room. Robin had started a fire, the two shared a blanket, wrapped around their shoulders. They’d been talking for hours, night had come already, but neither wanted to stop. After the tense argument in the kitchen, the subject was calmer now; Robin would informing Nami on anything she wanted to know. She had to admit...this was easier. Tip toeing around her solved nothing. So she would be straight with her from now on. Her only worry is it left her feeling exposed.

“A-And what does he look like?” Nami sipped at her tea again before Robin finally took it away. 

“I think that’s enough tea, you’ll never sleep at this rate.” Robin took out her phone, scrolling through pictures before settling on one. “Here.” she handed Nami the phone. “This is all three of us. Tony-I mean-Chopper, is the boy in the middle.” she pointed.

He had a big mop of dirty blonde hair on top of his head and blue eyes. His round nose was crinkled up as he smiled a big toothy smile.

“He looks so happy.” Nami placed two fingers on the phone, zooming in on Chopper.

Robin smiled, “That was the day we officially adopted him. We’d gone out for ice cream to celebrate.” Robin chuckled, “Look, he still has some on his face.” she laughed, leaning in to take a good look. 

The two were shoulder to shoulder now, cuddled under the blanket. Nami felt herself becoming increasingly aware of the warmth that Robin’s body gave off. At first it had caused her anxiety, but now it was a comfort. This person cared deeply for her, she knew that. She felt familiar now, less a stranger then two days ago. She still couldn’t remember anything, but knowing that someone was in her corner was all she needed. She clung to that reality, giving herself hope.

Suddenly, Robin pulled away. “Sorry I’m a bit close-”

“No!” Nami took hold of Robin’s hand. “It’s fine, I promise.” Nami gripped her hand tightly. “It’s fine. You don’t have to shrink away every time we touch.”

Robin felt her face grow warm. She cleared her throat, then smirked. “Oh my, how scandalous~ Warming up to a stranger so quickly? What will people think?” She said dramatically.

Nami huffed. “We’re not strangers. I mean-” she gestured with her hands, making waving movements. “We’re married, right? I don’t remember right now, but I’m sure I’ll start remembering some things soon.” She sounded like she was trying to sifted through her brain for any memory she might still have. “It’s okay to be familiar, right?” Nami’s face reddened. 

Robin’s smirk softened. She rested her head on Nami’s shoulder. “It’s amazing.”

Nami felt her face grow hotter. “What is?”

“You’re still you.” Robin closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. “Even without you’re memories, you still talk the same. You’re still you in there.”

“W-Well I’m still me, I just gotta remember the rest.”

Robin opened her eyes to look at the fire. It was embers now. What time was it? Robin checked her phone to see it was already 1:00 am. “Oh gosh, look at the time.” she picked her head up. “We should try to get some sleep. Though,” She looked at Nami, “With all the tea you’ve had, I don’t know if that’s possible.”

Nami looked to the fire. “To be honest, I’m exhausted. Even with the tea I feel like I could sleep for three days.”

Robin chuckled. “You’ve always been good at sleeping. Come on.” she stood, holding out a hand. “You should shower before bed. I’ll get you your pajamas and start the water for you.” she reached out a hand to help Nami up, but was stopped but a protesting hand.

“We agreed you wouldn’t baby me. I can do all that myself.” Nami stood carefully, pushing with a grunt off the couch.

Robin smiled. “Alright. Then I’ll just put out the fire and you can take care of yourself.” she had to admit, she loved that stubborn nature.

Nami left Robin to it, slowly making her way down the hall. She made it to the bedroom and grabbed her clothes, heading back out the hall and to the bathroom.

The bathroom had egg white tile and gray walls. The bathtub/shower area was spacious, the tub separate from the shower. The tub was clawed; old fashioned. While the shower had a large square head with an extra head. She’d seen it before, but looking at it again she realized they might be well off in some ways. She just realized she had no idea what either of them did for a living. 

“Hey, Robin?” Nami walked over to the shower to start the water. She held a hand under the stream to test the tempurature.

“Yes?” Robin responded from somewhere in the house.

“What do we do for a living?” she began to slowly undress.

Robin came to the doorway. “I’m a professor at the university in the city. I teach anthropology. You are a freelance artist, so you work for yourself.” 

Nami covered herself with her towel. “Hey, at least turn around!”

Robin made a face but complied, turning still lingering in the doorway.

Nami dropped the towel and stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind her. She sighed, letting the warm water fall down her body. She could hear some movement in the bathroom, then the sink being turned on. Robin must be brushing her teeth.

“Was I working on anything before?” Nami asked over the sound of the shower.

“Aw yah.” Robin said between brushes before spitting. She dabbed her mouth with her towel. “But I called the buyer and canceled the design. Obviously you wouldn’t have made the deadline.”

Nami messaged the shampoo into her hair, “Have you been going to work? You said Chopper was still at home at first, but you decided to have him stay with Franky. Was work to much?”

Robin sighed. She would have to admit her wn short comings here. “Well. The first week I wasn’t at work, and Chopper didn’t go to school. I was spending most of my time at the hospital. I could see it was really effecting Chopper, seeing you like that. So after a couple of weeks I had him stay with Franky. He needed to have some kind of normalcy, I was working and going to the hospital everyday I just didn’t have time...I now regret that.” she admitted.

Nami turned off the water, wringing out her hair, reaching out the door and grabbed her towel before stepping out. “Why? If you were working all day, then going to the hospital you wouldn’t have much time to be with him.”

Robin looked over, feeling a gut turn. “It was my own weakness.” she shrugged. “I’ve never been very good at expressing myself. I push away people. It’s something I still do, and I hate it. I’m conscious of it, yet I still find myself doing it. So I pushed him away. I pushed him away when he was hurting too. I’ve still got this childishness about me and it’s frustrating. How can I call myself a mother if I’m pushing away my own child?” she sounded frustrated with herself.

“You’re human.” Nami looked Robin dead in the eyes. “No ones perfect. I think you try to hard to be perfect, only to hurt yourself and others.” she said it so simply.

Robin blinked, then laughed. “You’re still so insightful.”

Nami shrugged, starting to put her clothes on. “I guess personality doesn’t change with memory lose.”

Robin chuckled. “I’m glad for that.” she looked warmly at Nami, causing her to blush again.

“A-Anyway, let’s go to bed.” Nami said forcefully, walking over to the sink to brush her teeth.

Nami lead the way to the bedroom, a slow march. Now that she had showered her body was allowing itself to feel just how sore she was. She made her way to the bed, lifting the covers and slowly getting in. She snuggled in, sighing heavily.

Robin stood in the doorway, looking uncertain.

Nami looked up at her and groaned, “Nope. We’re not doing that tonight. You’re sleeping in the bed.” she patted the other side of the bed aggressively. “Come, come!”

Robin grinned weakly. “Sorry, I still wasn’t sure. I didn’t think you’d want to sleep with someone you don’t know.” she walked over.

“I know you more then anyone in the world right now.” she kept patting the side of the bed until Robin scooted it.

Nami rolled over to look at Robin, who in turn looked at Nami. Now that they were so close, jesus, Robin was beautiful. Her eyes stared into Nami’s soul, making her feel like she should be thanking some God somewhere for allowing her to sleep next to someone so striking. It was almost offensive how attractive this woman was. Her stomach started fluttering with butterflies. “N-no funny business now. This is just for sleeping. Don’t be gettin’ fresh with me!” Nami’s face grew a bright red.

Robin blinked, then gave a sweetly innocent smile. “I don’t know what you mean by that. Where is your head at?” her smile became a little more sly.

Nami’s face flushed again. “See, you’re doing it now! Funny business!”

“Funny business? Oh, do you mean,” Robin reached her hands out, placing them on each side of Nami’s waist, “This?” she began to tickle Nami.

Nami burst into laughter, “N-No don’t!”

“Is this the funny business you were talking about?” Robin continued. She got on her knees and began tickled Nami all over. Gentle, not rough enough to hurt her, just enough to cause a fit of giggles.

“Stop!” Nami laughed, grabbing one of the pillows, swinging it at Robins head, only for it to be deflected by one of Robins arms before she returned to tickling.

“You’re laughing, so this must be it.” Robin grinned, but finally stopped.

Nami took a moment to catch her breath, still giggling. “Oooh my sides, you’ve wounded me..” she laid there, striking a pose that could only be described as road kill. “I don’t think I’ll make it. I’m done for.”

Robin giggled, leaning on her side, holding her head up with her hand. She placed a hand on Nami’s waist, gently smoothing out Nami’s shirt.

Nami got the last of her giggles out, rolling over to look Robin in the face again, her hand still on her waist.

Robin pulled her into an embrace. She held her close, petting the back of her head, which was still a little wet. “I’ve waited so long to sleep in this bed again with you.” she whispered.

Nami felt her face grow hot again, her heart beating quickly. What was this feeling? She slowly wrapped her arms around Robin too. Was this right? Did she have a right to this, even without her memories. She didn’t know, but it’s all she could do.

The two fell asleep like this and slept well into the morning.


End file.
